itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dennis Reynolds
Dennis Reynolds is the co-owner of Paddy's Pub, and Dee Reynolds' fraternal twin brother. Dennis is best friends with and Mac, the latter being his roommate. Dennis is portrayed by Glenn Howerton. Personality Dennis is afflicted with Antisocial personality disorder and narcissistic perosnality disorder with borderline tendencies. Dennis was diagnosed with borderline personality disorder. Due to his sociopathy he struggles to have empathy for others. Glenn Howertown has admitted dennis is a sociopath/psychopath im multiple interviews along with kaitlin Olsen. A running gag in the show is Dennis is possibly a serial killer. While Dennis is given medication for BPD in Psycho Pete Returns, he is still a psychopath and a narcissist. His unstable sense of self has caused Dennis to have an incredibly grandiose, deluded and distorted view of himself, believing that he is physically perfect and irresistible to others. He often "pops off" his shirt in inappropriate situations. Conversely, he frequently obsesses over any possibility that he may have a visible physical flaw and often spends the remainder of the episode trying to correct it. He has chronic feelings of emptiness that distress him and cause problems in his interpersonal relationships Dennis' delusions of grandeur extend to his relationships with others. In and college, Dennis believed that he was a legend that others looked up to. He later found out that he was wrong on both counts. , He often claims to be a God and believes he should be the leader in all cases of decision making. Dennis's romantic relationships are shallow, and his closest friendships are both codependent and homoerotic (though he believes them to be incredibly cool and masculine). Dennis routinely destroys others' property, and casually mentions committing disturbing acts of violence * Dennis vandalized Art Sloan's house, and set his yard on fire. * He offered to "frame bang" the Lawyer's wife, and was surprised when the Lawyer referred to it as rape. * Mac is disturbed when Dennis tells him that a good reason for them to have a boat is so they can get women out in international waters, where they will not refuse their sexual advances "because of the implication." He tries to (falsely) reassure Mac that he's not actually going to rape any women, only just that the women will feel like they should give them what they want, "because of the implication." * Dennis has many bench warrants for sexual misconduct, and is implied to be a serial rapist. *Dennis's fantasy in The Gang Saves the Day involves suffocating Jackie Denardo. *While he is shortly married to Maureen Ponderosa, he pretends to choke her. *In The High School Reunion, Part 2: The Gang's Revenge, zip ties and other tools are found in the back of his car. Later in this episode he tells Mac he is going to kill him when he finds out he slept with his prom date. *In The Gang Gets Stranded in the Woods, Charlie tells Dennis he reminds him of a serial killer which he takes as a compliment. *Dennis has a psychopathic scheme in which he manipulates women into having sex with him, scaring them and threatening them, and having sex with them again only to leave them once again. *In The Gang Gets Analyzed, he calmly tells the therapist he would enjoy the thrill of controlling the electric switch in an execution. He goes on saying he would most likely pull it. *In one episode he claims he enjoys the thrill of "wearing another man's skin." Sexuality |dennis}} Dennis is obsessed with sex. He has had sex with many women, and has both audio and video recordings of these sexual encounters. He has allowed Mac to watch these tapes (which Mac didn't enjoy due to the angle - a close-up of Dennis' "weird" balls). , He's also claimed that, in his sexual encounters, the words "no", "don't", and "stop" never stop him from following his intentions. Members of The Gang comment on his attraction to teenage girls when he ends up being tricked by an eighteen-year-old high school senior into plowing her at her high school prom. Dennis also has a fascination with anonymous sex, even going so far as to install a glory hole in the men's room at Paddy's. When Charlie and Mac try writing a movie, Dennis' suggestions for how to "improve" the movie mostly involve hardcore penetration scenes (though Charlie says "I think the audience is gonna be very uncomfortable seeing Dolph Lundgren's naked penis going into this young girl that you're talking about.") Dennis enjoys flirting with men who compliment his appearance. He believes he has a comprehensive understanding of the mechanics of gay relationships. He knows what it means to be a bear or a twink and understands how a "top" differs from a "bottom"; he explains to The Gang that "speed is the name of the game" when defining the role of a "power bottom". He also states that he could "never satisfy" a twank versatile. He is very excited about seeing someone "hang dong" in the movie ''Thundergun Express'' . Dennis used to stick the tip of his penis in his frat brother's mouths, and his photograph at his frat house is graffitied with the words "I chug dick." Regularly, his relationships with his best friends, Mac and Charlie, are portrayed as homoerotic. The ambiguous nature of Dennis' sexuality has been explored in other episodes and is usually connected to his vanity and need for peer approval. At the 2013 Comic Con panel, Glenn Howerton confirmed that Dennis is bisexual. Need for acceptance Dennis insults and demeans his friends on a regular basis, particularly Dee and Charlie, and never hesitates to draw attention to their flaws, shortcomings, and past failures while remaining oblivious to, or rather in denial of, his own. Dennis' psychotically extreme vanity, selfishness, callousness and exploitativeness bely a deep, crippling insecurity, self-loathing and fear of abandonment. Much of Dennis' inflated self-image is fueled by others, whether through their attention and admiration, or through providing him with schadenfreude at their own misfortune. Any critique of his looks, however mild or trivial, deeply distresses Dennis and often leads him to extreme behavior. When Dee countered Dennis' insults by claiming that he has a "fat face," it triggered his anorexia to the point of not eating for three days. As of season seven, he says he does not eat lunch anymore and on odd days doesn't eat breakfast. Blood work indicates that he is severely malnourished. He frequently becomes incredibly upset when he is unsuccessful at sleeping with women, feeling like their rejection is directly responsible for triggering his ever-present fear that he is actually worthless. This fear of rejection and abandonment also manifests prominently in "The Gang Broke Dee" and "The Gang Group Dates." Dennis' idea for getting his sister out of her depression is to find her a man with no self-esteem, like her, and by putting them together he will be able to continue controlling Dee and preventing her from ever leaving him. He becomes disturbed when Dee becomes successful and initially tries to tear her down verbally like always, but by this point Dee has regained too much self-esteem to listen. Believing that his sister was soon going to leave him behind and go onto a better life that was more successful than his, a blow to both his ego and his fear of abandonment or rejection, Dennis becomes increasingly upset and desperate. When discovering that he, along with Dee, was actually on the receiving end of an elaborate prank by Charlie, Mac and Frank, Dennis tries to the hurt and trauma of the ordeal through hysterical laughter, though the others think that they "broke" him as well and that "he might go kill himself". Skills and Abilities Dennis has some artistic talent that he expresses by drawing cartoonish large-breasted women, which Charlie finds enticing. , Dennis claims that he is going to look 20 forever, asserting that "the older he gets, the more vigilant he becomes". For instance, he professes that he does not eat lunch anymore (and on odd days he doesn't eat breakfast). Also, Dennis' body is constantly in motion. For example, he is capable of doing leg lifts that are "imperceptible to the human eye" while standing. (A technique which he calls "hummingbirds"). He perseveres with these actions despite the misery they bring him. ' Dennis can turn his penis from flaccid to erect in a moments notice, and vice versa. Weaknesses * Mr. Tibbs *Vanity *Huge Breasts Early Life Dennis' grandfather was a decorated officer in the Nazi Party. Later, Dennis and Dee discover that he took them to a neo-Nazi camp when they were small children. Dennis had a well-loved stuffed elephant named Mr. Tibbs. Dennis started a psychological dossier on his sister when he was in the second grade. Dennis believed himself to be extremely popular in , but his prom date had sex with another student. . Mac told Dennis that the other student had been Tim Murphy, but later Tim revealed to Dennis that it was Mac who had had sex with his prom date. Dennis also learns that the rest of the students never considered him cool as he would always hang out with Charlie and Mac while declaring himself a "golden god." Dennis was once dismissed from a counselor position at a summer camp because he was accused of the statutory rape of an underage teenage girl, although he maintains he just kissed the girl, who was only a year younger than him. He earned good grades at the University of Pennsylvania and minored in psychology , though his original ambition was to become a veterinarian. While at Penn, Dennis was a member of the Delta Omega Lambda fraternity, where he considered himself a legend and a "king of that place". However, when he goes back to the frat house, no one there knows who he is, and he finds that someone has written "I CHUG DICK!" over his picture in a gallery of former members. Trivia * Dennis often takes to making contracts for many types of situations , * The shadow of his penis can be clearly seen in "Mac and Charlie Die (Part 2)." * Dennis' taste in music is primarily what Mac calls "early-eighties glam rock femme shit". Dennis is seen singing along with songs of Rick Astley on multiple occasions. , * Despite making less than $400 a week at the bar, Dennis' family's wealth enables him to wear stylish clothing and drive a Range Rover. * It is implied that Dennis has multiple bench warrants for sexual misconduct. * Dennis has both audio- and videotaping his room on 24/7 basis. He also has a dresser full of his sex tapes. , , * Dennis keeps "psychological dossiers" on each member of The Gang and always updates them. He started his file on Dee in the second grade. * According to multiple psychatrists and psycholgists, Dennis is a textbook psychopath with borderline and narcissistic tendencies. * Apparently, Dennis was the one who came up with the idea of calling their group "'''The Gang". * Both his friends and enemies refer to him as "a piece of shit" within the series. In response, Dennis usually smiles or laughs and rarely disagrees with their sentiment. * Glenn Howertown has stated that Dennis is a psychopath/Sociopath. In an interview between Glenn and his co star Kaitlin Olsen she stated dennis is defintally a sociopath which glenn agrees. She then goes on saying he's probaly a serial killer which Glenn responds to just saying "He has all the answers" * Dennis once pretended to be Brian Lefev. He also claims to "get off" while doing it. * He likes cats. Anyway he disliked the "Kitten Mittens" idea. * He has slept with a man, although it was not a consensual encounter because he was blackout drunk. Relationships * Charlie and Dennis * Dennis and Mac * Dennis and Dee * Dennis and Frank Bangs ]] * The Waitress * Rebecca Keane * Asriel * Various older women while working as a whore (I'm sorry, I mean "handsome companion") , * Caylee the Pharmacist * Maureen Ponderosa (the ex-wife with a dead tooth) * Elena - at least, a handjob * Two guys after getting blackout drunk (The Gang Gets Racist) * Danielle, well at least a blowjob From his sex tape drawer (Mac's Banging the Waitress): *Solana *Svetlana *Vivian *Victoria *Victoria Z *Veronica (mailman) *Vanessa Z *Wanda *Wende *Tracy Wilson *Weather Girl *Waitress (Italian) *Waitress (Surf n Turf) *Wendy *Waitress (Airport Bar) *Waitress (Bar and grill) *Waitress (Coffee Shop) *Waitress (French) *Waitress (Indian) *Waitress (Chinese) *Waitress (Vegan) *Waitress (Korean) *Waitress (Steakhouse) *Waitress (Mexican) *Waitress (Japanese) *Waitress (Dali) *Samantha W. *Yolanda *Yolanda M. *Yental *Yazmine *Yoga Instructor *Zookeeper *Zoe *Zenia See Also * Dennis' Sexual Encounters * Dennis' psychopathy * Dennis and Mac's apartment * Reynolds' family Images :''See more: Category:Images of Dennis Reynolds Dennis' dick in Glory Hole.jpg Dennis' sex tapes (video).jpg Dennis' sex tapes (audio).jpg Dennis' perfect man.jpg Dennis' perfect woman.jpg The modern example of Shirtless Dennis.jpg Dennis (1).jpg S9 Dennis.jpg 2x7 mulnutrition Dennis.png Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:The Gang Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Characters Category:Males Category:Season 8 characters Category:Characters with narcissistic personality disorder Characters with Borderline Personality Disorder